starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime
Vector Prime es la primera novela de la serie de libros La Nueva Orden Jedi. Fue escrita por R.A. Salvatore y publicada por Del Rey Books en octubre de 1999. Los mapas galácticos impresos dentro fueron diseñados por Daniel Wallace y Chris Barbieri. La versión en casete fue narrada por Anthony Heald. Fue traducida y editada en castellano por Alberto Santos Editor en 2002. Ediciones Estadounidenses *ISBN 0345428447; 5 de octubre de 1999, Del Rey, tapa dura de 387 página *ISBN 0375406891; 5 de octubre de 1999, Random House Audio, 2 casetes abreviados (3 hrs.) *ISBN 0345428455; 5 de julio, 2000, Del Rey, paperback de 398 páginas *ISBN 0613293770; Marzo de 2001, Sagebrush Corporation, encuadernación para bibliotecas/colegios *ISBN 034546740X; Junio de 2003, Ballantine Books, eBook *ISBN 0345479335; 7 de septiembre de 2004, Del Rey, paperback de 416 páginas *ISBN 0739316583; 12 de octubre, 2004, Random House Audio, casete abreviado Extranjeras *ISBN 009940995X; 1 de agosto de 2000, Arrow Books Ltd., paperback británico de 398 páginas *ISBN 2258053331; Febrero de 2000, Presses de la Cité, tapa dura francesa de 492 páginas (Le Nouvel Ordre Jedi: Vecteur Prime) *ISBN 2265076570; 2 de julio de 2003 Fleuve Noir, paperback francés de 512 páginas *Libro alemán (Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter 1: Die Abtrünnigen) *Libro japonés *ISBN 837245311X; 2000, Amber, libro polaco de 368 páginas (Nowa era Jedi: Wektor pierwszy) *ISBN 5040084994; Octubre de 2004, libro ruso de 559 páginas (Вектор-прим) *ISBN 8495070278; Noviembre de 2002, Alberto Santos Editor, tapa dura española (La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime) *ISBN 8495070308; Alberto Santos Editor, paperback español de 304 páginas *ISBN 9788025206522; 2007, EGMONT ČR, paperback checho de 303 páginas (Nový řád Jedi: Prvotní vektor) Resumen del editor Veintiún años después de la caída del Imperio, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker quiere crear una nueva orden de Caballeros Jedi. El Consejo de la Nueva República no está de acuerdo con sus deseos, pero lo que nadie sabe es que, procedente de los oscuros confines del universo, un nuevo e implacable enemigo está a punto de invadir la Galaxia. Resumen del argumento Luke Skywalker discute con la Nueva República sobre la formación del Consejo Jedi. Leia, Mara Jade Skywalker, y Jaina Solo se juntan con el siniestro primer ministro de Rhommamool. Un objeto extra-galáctico ingresa a la galaxia y se estrella en el planeta Helska 4, y un equipo de científicos va al planeta a investigarlo. Pronto se dan cuenta que el objeto no es solo un objeto celestial normal. Capítulo a capítulo Capítulo 1 - Tejido deshilachado Leia Organa Solo viaja en el Sable de Jade. Jaina Solo, Mara Jade Skywalker, C-3PO y ella están yendo a Rhommamool para hablar con su líder, Nom Anor. Rhommamool y su planeta vecino, Osarian, están al borde de la guerra. Los osarianos no quieren que Leia vaya a Rhommamool, porque imaginan que va a apoyar al planeta, al cual consideran su enemigo. Como resultado, ellos envían varios Z-95 pilotados por rodianos. El Sable de Jade pretende simplemente evadir a los atacantes, pero Wurth Skidder, un Jedi que se está quedando en el crucero mon calamari Mediador comandado por el comandante Ackdool, ubicado entre los dos planetas, aparece y destruye los Z-95. Es claro que principalmente él solo quería tener algo de diversión. Leia está furiosa. Un droide de protocolo, C-9PO, es capturado por los Caballeros Rojos de la Vida en Rhommamool, y destruido junto a otros muchos droides en la Plaza de la Esperanza de Redención, con Nom Anor observando y divirtiéndose. Capítulo 2 - Ojos intergalácticos En ExGal-4, en el planeta Belkadan, Yomin Carr, un agente yuuzhan vong, esta esperando que comience la invasión. Cuando Carr ve en un radar el punto luminoso que está esperando, inhabilita las comunicaciones de ExGal-4 y contacta a Nom Anor, haciéndole saber que la invasión ha comenzado. En el camino de regreso recoge del suelo un dweebit, una criatura que él ha traído, esperando que se haya reproducido; en efecto, lo está haciendo. Los otros científico descubren el punto luminoso en el radar y creen que es un asteroide, debido a que no está transmitiendo ninguna señal. Un miembro del grupo sugiere contactar con el Mando ExGal, pero deciden no hacerlo debido a que el punto luminoso podría ser un objeto de su propia galaxia que simplemente salió y volvió a ingresar. Carr es instrumental en hacerlos llegar a esta decisión. Nom Anor, situado a más de media galaxia de distancia, se emociona al haber escuchado que el avance ha comenzado. Capítulo 3 - La función de la política Luke Skywalker y Jacen Solo se encuentran con el Consejo Asesor de la Nueva República, dirigido por el Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya en Coruscant. Luke es acosado por algunos consejeros porque algunos Jedi se están tomando el control de la ley muy vigorosamente. Luke sospecha que sus quejas son porque los Jedi les están haciendo pasar un mal rato a algunos contrabandistas; él sospecha que algunos consejeros tienen tratos ilegales con ellos, por lo tanto, cuando los Jedi atacan a los contrabandistas, esto afecta a los consejeros. Luke y Jacen discuten luego sus diferencias de opinión sobre cómo deberían ser los Jedi, y sobre si el Consejo Jedi debería ser o no reestablecido. hounded by some councilors because some Jedi are playing law keeper too strongly. Capítulo 4 - Semillas plantadas Nom Anor discute con sus subordinados, explicando que él está detrás de la enfermedad de Mara. Él espera saber cómo es el estado de Mara en su reunión. Esta es terrible para Leia, ya que Nom Anor es terriblemente rudo hacia ella. Ellos se van. Anor les da instrucciones a sus subordinados para procurar que su partida los haga pasar por la Plaza de la Esperanza de Redención. Los protagonistas comparten su opinión sobre Nom Anor, y muestran su reacción mientras vuelan sobre la Plaza de Esperanza de Redención. Han Solo, Anakin Solo y Chewbacca están intentando arreglar el Halcón Milenario, el cual Anakin dañó mientras lo volaba presumiendo e intentando imitar a Jaina. Han y Luke discuten sobre la reunión y el paradero de Lando Calrissian con el consejo. Luke cree que si puede conseguir los pensamientos y reflexiones de alguien del Borde Exterior, podría usarlos para conseguir que los consejeros viesen su punto de vista. Capítulo 5 - El Coordinador Bélico Los científicos en ExGal-4 rastrean el "asteroide" hasta el sistema Helska. Con su ruta actual, va a colisionar con el cuarto planeta del sistema, que está hecho de hielo. En este punto tratan de contactar con el Mando ExGal, pero no funciona. El "asteroide" extragaláctico es en realidad una mundonave viviente, dirigida por el Prefecto Da'Gara. Tu Shoolb le dice al Prefecto que ha consultado con su yammosk, el coordinador bélico genéticamente poderoso. Está ansioso por comenzar. Los científicos de ExGal detectan una cola en el objeto extragaláctico, y creen que se trata entonces de un cometa. Solo Yomin Carr conoce la verdad. Él hace algo que va a destruir al planeta. El Prefecto Da'Gara y los 5.000 yuuzhan vong a bordo se preparan para aterrizar, y se ponen sus encubridores ooglith y sus gnullith, los cuales los ayudan a respirar. Ellos siguen al yammosk hacia abajo del hielo para establecer una base. Los científicos de ExGal-4 ven al "cometa" impactar contra el cuatro planeta del sistema Helska; para su sorpresa, no hay ninguna explosión. Quieren contactar con ExGal, pero las operaciones aún no son operativas. Ellos consideran tomar su poco fiable nave, la Spacecaster, para enviar una comunicación, pero deciden esperar. Capítulo 6 - Llévame lejos, muy lejos Leia y Jaina están en la cabina del Sable de Jade, cerca de Coruscant. Mara está cansada, por lo que Jaina está pilotando sola. Leia piensa en Nom Anor e intenta contactar nuevamente. Hay un enorme Defensor Estelar Mon Calamari, el Vizconde, recién comisionado por la Nueva República. Como están cerca de Coruscant, Leia va a despertar a Mara, como ella le ha pedido. La enfermedad ha atacado en esta ocasión el útero de Mara, lo que la preocupa mucho. Jacen habla con Anakin, quien está constantemente practicando con su sable láser, y le dice que los Jedi no están para usar la Fuerza para corregir cada error, y que no deben usar la Fuerza para obtener gloria para ellos mismos. Deciden entrenar para ver qué filosofía gana en una pelea. A pesar de no practicar tanto con el sable láser como Anakin, Jacen gana y dice "No somos una patrulla galáctica". Jacen luego va a haber cómo les está yendo a Han y Chewbacca, y encuentra al wookiee con un humor muy desagradable. Mara se reencuentra con Luke e intercambian historias. Ellos deciden realizar un viaje al Borde Exterior. Leia se reúne con los consejeros para contarles sobre su misión. Han envía a Chewie con ella. Cuando el consejero Fyor Rodan sale y comienza a acosar a Chewie, el wookiee lo cuelga de su collar en un perchero. Leia se junta con sus amigos, quienes le informan que van a hacer un viaje para hablar con Lando. Capítulo 7 - Lanzamiento La gente de ExGal-4 decide ir al planeta de hielo. Le preguntan a Yomin Carr si desea ir, pero él amablemente lo rechaza. La razón real para esto es que sus ordenes son alejarse de ellos. Carr discretamente daña el Spacecaster y luego contacta al Prefecto Da'Gara para advertirle acerca de Danni Quee. Belkadan pronto será destruido, aunque Carr sobrevivirá debido a que tiene su encubridor ooglith. Carr sale al exterior de la base con Garth Breise para arreglar el transmisor. Ven algunos escarabajos marrones y rojizos, y Carr sugiere que pueden ser la causa del problema. De todas formas deciden trepar a la torre y encuentran el problema. Sin embargo, Carr corta la soga de Breise, y éste cae y muere. Danni Quee y los otros científicos en el Spacecaster ven una tormenta acercándose a ExGal-4. Intentan establecer contacto con ellos pero escuchan muy poco. Deciden continuar hacia Helska IV. Nom Anor lanza misiles hacia Osa-prime. Sabe que tendrá que huir, pero eso no le importa porque su ataque será una distracción para la Nueva República. Capítulo 8 - Estratos El Halcón Milenario, el Sable de Jade y el Ala-A de Luke (pilotado por una emocionada Jaina) arriban a Reecee. Leia consigue hacerlo sin que su guardia noghri, Bolpuhr, se dé cuenta. Luke y Jacen hablan sobre volver a crear el Consejo Jedi. Han y Chewiw van a La Espuma Burbujeante de Riebold — un lugar donde las peleas, incluso las mortales, no están mal vistas, siempre que uno mismo se limpie después-para averiguar acerca de Lando. Se encuentran con un sullustano conocido de Han, Dugo Bagy, y él les dice que Lando está buscando nuevas técnicas mineras para aplicar en áreas más rentables, como el asteroide conocido como el Capricho de Kerane en el sistema Hoth, que contiene platino puro. Muchos han intentado minado, pero murieron por los otros asteroides. Ellos también se enteran de que Kyp Durron y otros pilotos, conocidos como "La Docena de Vengadores Más Dos", están causando un montón de problemas para los contrabandistas. Capítulo 9 - El honor de morir Cuatro de los científicos de ExGal-4 dejan la bsae para investigar la tormenta sobre la cual les habló Danni cuando estaba despegando. La encuentran, pero no es una tormenta, sino una plaga causada probablemente por escarabajos. La plaga causa un cambio molecular en la flora del planeta, y llena el aire con gas venenoso. Como los científicos no tienen oxígeno suficiente para regresar, uno a uno se van sacrificando para que uno de ellos, Jerem Cadmir, tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Danni y la tripulación del Spacecaster arriban a Helska 4. Están confundidos sobre por qué el planeta parece estar inmaculado, considerando que una bola de gas debió haber chocado contra el planeta. Ellos comienzan a rondar el planeta cuando detectan cientos de trozos de escombros. Descubren que no son asteroides, sino naves de algún tipo. Las naves atacan los motores de iones y el hiperimpulsor del Spacecaster para que no puedan escapar, lo que significa que los atacantes conocen el funcionamiento de su nave. Los yuuzhan vong envían un villip, y le Prefecto Da'Gara se comunica a través de él con los científicos. Les dice que sigan a los coralitas, y cuando rechazan hacerlo, son derribados. Jerem consigue regresar a la base, solo para morir (honorablemente) a manos de Yomin Carr. El yuuzhan vong toma sus muestras del gas mortal y del escarabajo, ya que teme que los científicos que aún siguen vivos puedan hallar mediante estos objetos una cara contra la plaga. Danni se despierta en lo profundo del planeta y observa como el último miembro de su tripulación es asesinado por un yuuzhan vong. Da'Gara le dice que Yomin Carr le pidió que fuese tratada con honor. El Prefecto la lanza por un agujero, y luego salta tras ella. Capítulo 10 - Recorrer el cinturón Luke, Leia, Han y los otros van a visitar el proyecto de Lando en Dubrillion y en su planeta vecino y menos habitable, Destrillion. Le hacen una pequeña prueba a Jaina en el Ala-A de Luke, y hacen que R2-D2 le dé las coordenadas incorrectas. Ella arriba solo un poco más lejos, se adapta bien y encuentra su camino. Allí se vuelven a encontrar con Lando, quien les muestra los cazas TIE Avanzados que son usados para correr en el cinturón. Están modificados para ser muy seguros, y Jaina quiere probarlo corriendo en el cinturón. Los niños Solo participan en la carrera por el Capricho de Lando, consiguiendo todos batir los récords. El vuelo de Jaina es sobresaliente. Capítulo 11 - Explosión La plaga se está expandiendo por la base de ExGal-4. Como las comunicaciones están siendo reparadas, Carr las vuelve a destruir y mata al científico que las está arreglando. Nom Anor y su asistente escapan de Rhommamool en un Ala-A escondido modificado, causándole en el proceso un daño considerable al crucero mon calamari. Nom Anor contacta a Da'Gara y le reporta que su próximo objetivo será Sernpidal. Ellos discuten el uso de una táctica conocida como el Núcleo de Yo'gand, que utiliza la gravedad para atraer una luna a un planeta y provocar una colisión. Capítulo 12 - El juego, la realidad Jacen y Anakin discuten nuevamente sobre la Fuerza, usando el increíble vuelo de Jaina para debatir si fue un resultado de la Fuerza guiando sus acciones o el hecho de que ella estuvo practicando mucho. Entonces Kyp Durron se acerca a saludarlos. Él obviamente está un poco alterado porque Jaina haya superado su récord de recorrer el cinturón, pero les ofrece una oportunidad de unirse a su escuadrón, la Docena de Vengadores Más Dos. Kyp se va y despega con su escuadrón; los chicos ven el despegue disciplinado y de alto nivel, completo con música. Leia, Luke, Lando y Mara también observan el despegue. Luego Lando le ofrece a Luke y Mara la posibilidad de correr en el cinturón. A Lando le habría encantado tener tales nombres en la tabla de líderes, pero ellos no desean participar. Sin embargo consiguen que Han y Chewie vayan juntos en un bombardero TIE, con la esperanza de superar el récord de Moss Deevers y Twingo, un dúo de contrabandistas fanfarrones. Cuando están volando, un desperfecto ocurre en las comunicaciones y escudos. Capítulo 13 - Menos trece Kyp reflexiona sobre el futuro de la Docena Más Dos. Chequean el tráfico reciente por una sección del espacio, y detectan una nave clase Spacecaster viniendo de Belkadan y dirigiéndose hacia el sistema Helska. Kyp envía una señal para que alguien investigue Belkadan, mientras él lleva a su escuadrón al sistema Helska. Luke vuela hacia los asteroides intentando rescatar a Han y Chewiw; Luke tampoco tiene escudos. Los encuentra y rescata. Ellos se encontraban exactamente empatados con Moss y Twingo cuando perdieron las comunicaciones, pero Lando añade cinco segundos por el desperfecto, por lo que ellos consiguen el récord en parejas. Casi todos los miembros del escuadrón de Kyp son destruidos por coralitas en la Primera Batalla de Helska. Kyp logra escapar al hiperespacio con otro Ala-A, pero tiene tres grutchins sobre él. Lando le pide a Han que vaya a Sernpidal para entregar una carga, y Han de mala gana acepta. Luke y Mara van a Belkadan debido a la llamada de Kyp para que alguien vaya ahí. Capítulo 14 - Cada vez más cerca El Ala-X de Kyp ha sido dañada por los grutchins. Él desvía energía hacia diferentes zonas de la nave, y comienza a hacer saltos cortos hacia el hiperespacio con destino a Belkadan, el planeta habitado más cercano. Los yuuzhan vong llevan a un hombre llamado Miko Reglia junto a Danni Quee. Él dice que es un Jedi que formaba parte de la Docena de Vengadores más Dos. Los yuuzhan vong dicen que no es digno. Danni y Miko comienzan a buscar una manera de escapar. Da'Gara le informa a Nom Anor sobre el ataque. Él le dice que cree que las dos naves que huyeron fueron destruidas. Ellos ahora se disponen a efectuar la "ruptura" del Jedi para probar su fuerza de voluntad. Más yuuzhan vong están en camino hacia el planeta: una segunda mundonave llegará ese día, y la tercera durante la semana. Danni y Miko noquean a los yuuzhan vong que entran a su cámara de prisioneros, y toman sus encubridores y sus criaturas respiradoras. Da'Gara los detiene y los lleva a una asamblea de los yuuzhan vong. Otra mundo nave arriba, y la Prefecta Ma'Shraid entra. Ellos hablan telepáticamente a través del coordinador bélico, el yammosk. Luego le dan de comer a Miko a la criatura gigante. Capítulo 15 - Esperando le llegada de la diosa Han, Chewie, y Anakin arriban Sernpidal, donde algo extraño está sucediendo. La luna del planeta está anormalmente cerca. El Halcón Milenario es asaltado y algunas personas intentan robar parte de su carga. Ellos luego despegan y hacen y hacen una lectura de la situación. Encuentran que algo en el planeta está empujando a la luna más y más cerca. Ese algo está justo al este de Ciudad Sernpidal. Anakin se ofrece para ir a investigar, y el alcalde lo acompaña, mientras Han y Chewie reúnen a toda la gente que pueden en el Halcón. El planeta tiene menos de siete horas antes de que impacte la luna. Capítulo 16 - Digno adversario Luke y Mara arriban a Belkadan, solo para encontrarlo cubierta de gas. Deciden aterrizar para ver si algún sobreviviente. Al descender tienen problemas para localizar la base de ExGal-4, pero finalmente la localizan. Yomin Carr prepara sus armas al ver aterrizar al Sable de Jade. Luke y Mara aterrizan. El suelo está cubierto de escarabajos muertos. Ingresan en el recinto y encuentran un escarabajo vivo que está desacelerándose. Mara nota algo pegajoso en sus mandíbulas. Buscan por el interior de la base, y encuentran que todas las computadoras aún están en funcionamiento. Hacen que R2 comience a descargar toda la información de la computadora principal, y se separan para explorar el recinto. Mara encuentra el diario de un científico, y un escarabajo en una botella. En el diario dice que Carr sostuvo que la plaga era solo un fenómeno meteorológico pasajero. El texto termina diciendo "Puede que sea natural, pero yo creo que tiene que ver con..." y termina allí. Mara escucha un chillido de R2 desde la otra habitación y corre hacia ahí. R2 es golpeado por Yomin Carr. Mara acomete contra él y lo enfrenta. Ella se lleva muchas sorpresas por sus tácticas de combate y su equipamiento, pero finalmente logra matarlo. Antes de morir, Yomin Carr le dice que es digna. Luego Mara, Luke y R2 se reagrupan, finalizar la descarga y despegan del planeta. La enfermedad de Mara empeora. Ellos creen que puede que haya una conexión entre los escarabajos, Belkadan y su enfermedad. Luke muestra dos bolas que encontró en la base. Una de ellas se invierte y dice muchas cosas en un idioma desconocido. Luego le echan un vistazo a los datos descargados por R2. Descubren que un cometa se dirigió hacia el sistema Helska, por lo que establecen las coordenadas para ir hacia allá. Miko lucha. El yammosk no lo come; solo lo acerca a sus fauces una y otra vez, atormentándolo. Danni se siente mal por el sufrimiento de Miko, pero lo único que puede hacer es mirar. Capítulo 17 - El último grito de desafío Anakin y el alcalde arriban al cráter, y encuentran un ser viviente dentro que es la fuente del problema. Anakin le dispara, pero no tiene efecto. La criatura luego invierte su tracción, resultando en que avance más profundamente hacia la tierra. El Halcón llega para recogerlos. El alcalde rechaza irse, y en su lugar toma un detonador térmico y destruye a la criatura, a la vez que a sí mismo, para asegurarse que no dañará ningún otro planeta. Da'Gara conecta su mente con la del yammosk e intercambian pensamientos. Luego contacta con Nom Anor. Le dice que Senpidal morirá ese día, pero que varias naves están escapando. Él ha desplegado cuatro grupos de combate completos para interceptar y seguirlas hacia el siguiente planeta, donde comenzará la batalla. Chewbacca carga dos niños a la relativa seguridad del Halcón, y luego escombros caen sobre una lanzadera. Anakin y él van a removerlos. Tienen éxito, y muchas vidas son salvadas. Ahora los vientos van en aumento, mientras la luna se acerca cada vez más. Anakin y Chewbacca salvan a otro niño. Sin embargo, el Halcón se encuentra demasiado alto para ser alcanzado por Chewbacca. El wookiee lanza a Anakin hacia Han. Luego el suelo tiembla, y Chewbacca es lanzado. Anakin corre hacia los controles para mover la nave hacia Chewbacca. Justo cuando está tomando su posición, el viento empuja un edificio hacia el Halcón. Anakin se da cuenta que si continúa allí todos morirán. Entonces se dirige hacia el cielo, dejando a un impotente Chewbacca en el planeta condenado. Capítulo 18 - Esperando la tormenta Luke y Mara arriban a Helska 4. Luke despega en su Ala-A para echar un vistazo. Sus sistemas son neutralizados, y él comienza a precipitarse hacia el planeta, atrapado en una especie de rayo tractor. Han está muy alterado por la muerte de Chewie. Descarga su ira en Anakin, diciéndole que fue él quien abandonó a Chewie. Luke activa sus escudos, solo para verlos deshabilitados casi inmediatamente. Sin embargo, esto distrae al rayo tractor, y Luke logra avanzar un poco. El Jedi dispara nueve torpedos y consigue alcanzar la superficie a salvo, pero varios coralitas comienzan a perseguirlo. Luke tiene problemas para escapar en su Ala-A dañado. Han decide regresar a Sernpidal para una búsqueda desesperanzadora de Chewie, cuando alguien llama pidiendo ayuda. Varios insectos lo están atacando. La nave explota, destruyendo también a los atacantes. Entonces, Han ve una nave en la distancia transmitiendo una señal de socorro. Es Kyp. Han llama a Anakin para que lo ayude como copiloto, pero cuando acepta su ayuda no muestra ningún signo de perdón. El Halcón atraviesa el convoy para llegar hasta el Ala-A de Kyp. Han piensa que es una trampa cuando varios de los insectos que están allí comienzan a atacar al Halcón. Anakin corre a los láseres pero no puede dispararles a todos, ya que algunos están en el casco. Entonces corre al área de cambio de ruta de energía, y pone el cable principal en el casco. Esto sorprende a todos los coralitas, y renuncian a continuar estando allí. Anakin luego regresa al láser y les dispara. Ellos luego atan un cable de remolque al Ala-A y lo llevan de vuelta al convoy de naves. El Sable de Jade llega para recoger el Ala-A de Luke. Deciden regresar a Dubrillion. Hay miles de naves con aspecto de rocas en Helska 4, y un número desconocido en los planetas cercanos. Kyp está de hecho vivo, y se junta con Han en el Halcón y le informa de la situación. Luego detectan algunos de los cazas estelares rocosos. Ellos tienen que llevar a todas las naves a Dubrillion, incluso las más lentas. Anakin hace algunos cálculos. Allí lograrán vencer al enemigo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Capítulo 19 - La perfección del trabajo en equipo Han está claramente enojado. En esta ocasión intenta culpar a Lando, diciéndole que es su culpa que ellos estuvieran en Sernpidal. Lando le señala a Han que salvó muchas vidas. Le dice que tiene muchas armas y naves; le dice que la escasez de equipamiento no será un problema; más bien, la escasez de personas para su manejo será un problema. Leia intenta consolar a Han. Los chicos se compadecen de Anakin. Leia intenta contactar a la Nueva República para pedir ayuda. El Renovador es la nave con una potencia de fuego sustancial más cercana. Está a tres días de distancia. Las naves yuuzhan vong van a arribar a Dubrillion en menos de dos. Nadie ha escuchado de Luke. Los chicos convencen a a sus padres de dejarlos comandar algunos TIE. Deben quedarse cerca del planeta, para poder utilizar el escudo protector allí generado. Leia ocupa el asiento de Chewie como copiloto del Halcón. Kyp toma el puesto de artillero. La batalla comienza. Las naves más alejadas tienen problemas. Finalmente recurren a acercarse al Halcón. La pantalla del Halcón se vuelve prácticamente roja debido a la concentración de cazas enemigos. Los niños Solo están en la atmósfera, donde el Corredor I les puede proveer escudos, según les han indicado sus padres. Cuando el Corredor I es deshabilitado, ellos deciden que están tan a salvos allí que en el espacio. Ascienden y salvan a un piloto, pero apenas sus padres los encuentran no están felices. Los coralitas los están abrumando. Se les ordena que regresen. Anakin, sin embargo, tiene una idea; ya han corrido antes en el cinturón, por lo que deberían ser capaces de volar mejor que el enemigo allí. Se dirigen hacia allá, y conectan sus mentes y sentimientos mediante la Fuerza, dándoles a cada uno un par extra de ojos y oídos. Su enlace no dura mucho, sin embargo, y Anakin pronto se encuentra a sí mismo dando giros. Activa la hipervelocidad para evitar chocarse. Han y Leia no están felices. Les dan instrucciones a los mellizos para regresar al planeta mientras ellos buscan a su hijo menor. Capítulo 20 - Punto de vista Los mellizos aterrizan y son recibidos por una multitud vitoreando. Jacen piensa en la conexión mental que han tenido, y considera que debe cambiar su visión acerca de la Fuerza. Anakin espera que sus hermanos estén bien; no quiere haber causado sus muertes. Aún estando solo podría aceptar su propia muerte, pero no la de Jacen y Jaina. Él también considera que debe cambiar su visión acerca de la Fuerza. La tercera mundonave ha arribado. Han probado las defensas planetarias. El yammosk pronto engendrará, y ellos instalarán a la nueva criatura en Dubrillion o en Destrillion. La transformación de Belkadan está casi finalizada; serán capaces de crecer coral yorik allí. Pronto están listos para comenzar el segundo nivel de su conquista de la perpetuación Han esté furioso. Despegan en busca de Anakin. Leia lo siente; está vivo, al menos. Capítulo 21 - Falsa serenidad Luke y Lando estudian el coralita, que es en realidad un ser vivo. Mara le cuenta entonces a Luke de la muerte de Chewie. Luke le dice a Lando que necesita llegar a Helska 4. Él sabe que es allí donde están. Pregunta si tienen alguna nave minera para poder atravesar el hielo; Lando solo se ríe. Luego, cuando está solo, Luke oye la llamada de Anakin; se encuentra bien. Sabe que Leia también la ha escuchado, y que ella pronto lo traeré de vuelta. Leia y Han encuentran a Anakin a través de la Fuerza. Él vuelve a la nave. Han lo abraza y luego lo regaña. Se describe cómo funcionará la nave minera. C-3PO traduce el mensaje de Yomin Carr. Dice que su trabajo ha terminado por ahora, y que el movimiento de los pretores vong está en marcha. 3PO es luego llevado al coralita para ver qué puede descubrir en él. Se entera de que es un ser vivo, y que se "reabastece" comiendo rocas, que puede escupir como munición o como método de movimiento (mediante una reacción opuesta). El otro método es la criatura con forma de pulgar en el morro de la nave, que funciona concentrando los campos gravitatorios. Luke razona que el mismo tipo de criatura fue usado para "atraer" los escudos de su nave durante su anterior encuentro con los yuuzhan vong. Hay buenas noticias: algunas naves de la Nueva República con una potencia de fuego considerable arriban para sumarse a la defensa. Capítulo 22 - Retroceso Mara es escéptica acerca del plan de Luke de atravesar el hielo de Helska 4. Luke le asegura que todo saldrá bien. Jacen y Jaina tienen planes diferentes. Deciden tomar la nave minera y la nave que la cargará, en lugar de Luke y Mara. Dejan un mensaje en R2 informándolo. El capitán del Destructor Estelar Renovador, el comandante Warshack Rojo, quiere ir y enfrentarse a los coralitas en Helska 4 inmediatamente, para poder regresar a los asuntos "más importantes" de la Nueva República. Leia quiere que espere seis días, cuando más potencia de fuego podrá ser traída al sistema. Rojo está convencido, sin embargo, que podrá hacerse cargo de la situación. Entonces ven la nave minera despegando, y R2 viene con el mensaje. Han primero está enojado, pero Luke les explica que ellos son Jedi; van a comenzar a tener muchas grandes responsabilidades. Deciden entonces salir (ante la insistencia de Rojo), con Han, Leia, Anakin y Lando en el Halcón, Luke y Mara en el Sable de Jade, y Kyp dirigiendo un escuadrón de cazas. Jacen y Jaina llegan a Helska 4. Tras ponerse el encubridor y el gnullith, Jacen desciende hacia el planeta y activa sin querer los impulsores, alertando a los enemigos de su presencia. Una vez que atraviesa el hielo, escucha una llamada en la Fuerza pidiendo ayuda. Jaina está preocupada acerca del rastro que dejaron los impulsores de Jacen. Intenta ocultar su nave de carga, el Buen Minero. No lo logra, y algunos coralitas comienzan a acercarse a la nave desarmada. Jacen comienza a nadar y ve una base en el agua. Siente la extraña llamada cerca de él, cerca de la corteza del planeta. Varios otros nadadores se acercan a él. Justo cuando Jaina está a punto de ser destruida, el Renovador sale del hiperpespacio junto con varias otras naves para rescatarla. Kyp le pregunta sarcásticamente si necesita ayuda. Jacen es ubicado al final de una fila de yuuzhan vong. La persona al frente de él tiene muchos tatuajes y cicatrices, y solo un ojo. El resto tiene progresivamente menos marcas alrededor de sus ojos (su única parte visible), y Jacen se da cuenta de que eso explica por qué está último. Ellos llegan a una pequeña habitación cerca de la corteza, donde hay dos personas. Jacen reconoce al Jedi Miko, pero él no es la fuente de la llamada. Ésta proviene de la chica que está con él. Está claro que a Jacen no le permiten entrar a ese salón debido a pertenecer al rango guerrero inferior, por lo que permanece en el agua como centinela. Justo cuando están por llevarse a Miko para "matarlo", los yuuzhan vong notan el sable láser en el cinturón de Jacen. Él comienza a luchar contra ellos. Capítulo 23 - En la red Una batalla se desencadena. Al principio las cosas van bien para la Nueva República; luego, miles de coralitas son lanzados desde el planeta. Las cosas se van cuesta abajo; las naves de la Nueva República comienzan a ser destruidas. El Prefecto Da'Gara "observa" la batalla a través de su enlace con el yammosk. Rojo lleva su Destructor Estelar cerca del planeta, pero la brillante coordinación de los coralitas causa grandes daños en su nave. Anakin reconoce la táctica. Sabe que las naves yuuzhan vong están de alguna forma conectadas, al igual que sus hermanos y él hicieron anteriormente mediante la Fuerza. Jacen lucha en el interior de Helska 4. Danni consigue quitarle el traje a un yuuzhan vong y lanzarlo al agua helada. Luego, un bicho de impacto la golpea. Rojo ha subestimado claramente las fuerzas yuuzhan vong. Los coralitas destruyen el Renovador. Jacen está teniendo problemas contra los yuuzhan vong que quedan. Él puede derrotarlos pro ahora, pero no puede concentrarse en atacar o será asesinado. Dos yuuhzan vong comienzan contra una mano humana en sus caras. Miko consigue llegar a las narices de los yuuzhan vong, el punto para soltar los encubridores, luego los lleva al agua helada en un último acto heroico contra los yuuzhan vong que termina costándole la vida. Jacen consigue eliminar a los otros dos. Lleva a Danni a la nave minera, y ambos se aprietan incómodamente en ella al despegar. La batalla espacial está procediendo mal para la Nueva República. Sus fuerzas deben retirarse, pero Jacen está aún en el planeta. Justo cuando comienzan a desesperarse, Jacen sale de Helska 4. Jaina no pierde tiempo y lo recoge en el aire en una muy impresionante maniobra, y luego, como si fuera una sola acción, escapa al hiperespacio al mismo tiempo. Los otros la siguen. Capítulo 24 - Un as en la manga Jacen consuela a Danni en la pequeña y angosta nave. Los protagonistas intercambian historias, y se dan cuenta de que fue el yammosk el que causó la extremadamente eficiente coordinación de los coralitas, por lo que deben eliminarlo. Deciden usar naves escudo, que Lando ya utilizó en Nkllon, con el objetivo de evaporar parte del hielo, robando así energía del planeta y destruyéndolo. Los comandantes de las naves Ranger de la Nueva República no quieren ir; prefieren esperar a los refuerzos. Luke sabe que deben tomar al enemigo por sorpresa, y que para hacer esto deben volver a atacar inmediatamente. Kyp decide ir con sus cazas estelares. Algunas naves son destruidas al salir del hiperespacio, ya que salen de él extremadamente cerca del planeta para que la sorpresa sea total. La batalla comienza. Cuando Da'Gara se da cuenta de que hay otro ataque, corre hacia el yammosk. Reconoce que la única razón por la que podrían haber regresado es para rescatar a Danni, quien cree que sigue en el planeta (no sabe que ya fue rescatada). Se desconcierta ante el uso de las naves escudo. El yammosk cree que la táctica es reflectar la energía para destruir los dovin basals y los cañones de la superficie. Da'Gara quiere que Danni Quee se quede con él. Luke, muy cerca del planeta, nota un descenso en la temperatura. Una densa niebla lo rodea. Jaina está pilotando el Sable de Jade, con Mara cerca de ella en las armas. No puede establecer un vínculo en la Fuerza con Han, ya que él no es sensible a la Fuerza, pero de todas maneras Han es un piloto excelente, y ambos vuelan bien en conjunto. Ella se sorprende cuando persigue un coralita y Mara falla en dispararle debido a que se ha desmayado. Jaina corre hacia ella y la nave es golpeada, cayendo en picada hacia el planeta. Jaina vuelve rápidamente a los controles, pero continúan cayendo. Luke sigue detectando el descenso de la temperatura. Se consterna cuando ve la nave de su esposa cayendo hacia el planeta. Leia y Han también la ven. Luke se apresura a interceptarla, y justo cuando pasa debajo de la nave, da la vuelta y activa sus repulsores, dándole un impulso al Sable y estabilizándolo. Se está poniendo muy frío. Cristales de hielo se están formando en la atmósfera de Helska 4. Las cosas van mal para las fuerzas de la República. Algunas naves escudo están siendo destruidas. De pronto, varios coralitas comienzan a chocar entre sí. La coordinación está claramente perdida. Los coralitas comienzan a retirarse hacia el planeta, que se ve distorsionado, como si lo estuvieran viendo a través de un globo de vidrio. Es el cuarto estado de la materia, la Onda Mezzicanley. Ahora el hielo comenzaré a expandirse, y el planeta pronto explotaré. Han debe hacer girar al Halcón para retirarse, a pesar del hecho de que Luke aún sigue en Helska 4; una situación muy similar a la retirada de Anakin en Sernpidal dejando a Chewie. Tiene otras vidas que salvar en el Halcón, y no puede ponerlas en peligro por Luke. Helska 4 explota. Se alivian al ver el Ala-X de Luke escapando del planeta. Capítulo 25 - Conexión y coincidencia R2 está bastante congelado tras su escalofriante experiencia en Helska 4. Las fuerzas yuuzhan vong restantes están siendo cazadas por Kyp y otros. Mara está perdiendo su lucha contra la enfermedad, y no hay nada que Luke pueda hacer directamente. Pero puede estudiar el insecto que cree que estaba conectado con la enfermedad en Belkadan. Mara ha discutido acerca de ir sola a Dagobah, o a algún otro lugar intenso en la Fuerza, para meditar acerca de lo que está pasando dentro de ella. Leia se da cuenta de la amenaza a la que acaban de enfrentarse y de cuánto peligro habrá si vienen más fuerzas. Sabe que tendrá nuevas responsabilidades que realmente no desea tener, como la embajadora Leia. Nom Anor está en un pequeño mundo del Núcleo, agitando el odio por la Nueva República. Sabe que hay guerreros yuuzhan vong corriendo a lo largo de la galaxia, sin ninguna forma de controlarlos. Sabe que, a pesar de todo, ellos se recuperarán. Capítulo 26 - Panegírico En el destruido Sernpidal, Han recuerda a Chewie. Él luego siente que la "burbuja" que protegía a su familia y amigos íntimos se ha roto, y que la galaxia es de repente un lugar más peligroso. Ahora no está tan confiado de que Mara sobrevivirá. Leia, sin embargo, intenta asegurarle que ella lo hará. Apariciones *Ackdool *Alcalde de Ciudad Sernpidal *Nom Anor *Cho Badeleg *Dugo Bagy *Bendodi Ballow-Reese *Bolpuhr *Tamaktis Breetha *Garth Breise *Dooje Brolo *C-3PO "Trespeó" *C-9PO *Jerem Cadmir *Lando Calrissian *Yomin Carr *Chewbacca "Chewie" *Da'Gara *Luther De'Ono *Moss Deevers *Dembaline *Shunta Osarian Dharrg *Lysire Donabelle *Moruth Doole *Tee-ubo Doole *Chelch Dravvad *Hiram Drayson *Kyp Durron *Borsk Fey'lya *Gauch *Grappa *Icknya *Talon Karrde *Obi-Wan Kenobi "Viejo Ben" *Kruuny *Ma'Shraid *Mon Mothma *Niuk Niuv *Cal Omas *Palpatine *Pwoe *Danni Quee *R2-D2 "Erredós" *R5-L4 "Elecuatro" *Tonkoss Rathba *Miko Reglia *Fyor Rodan *Warshack Rojo *Tu Shoolb *Wurth Skidder *Luke Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Han Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Leia Organa Solo / "Lady Vader" *Shok Tinoktin *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Bensin Tomri *Tosi-karu *Triebakk *Twingo *Darth Vader *Yoda *Yo'gand |especies= *Bothan *Dresselliano *Gamorreano *Humano **Corelliano *Mon calamari *Moolooliano *Noghri *Quarren *Rodiano *Moradores de las arenas *Sernpidaliano *Snivviano *Sullustano *Tervig *Twi'lek *Vuvriano *Wookiee *Yuuzhan vong |criaturas= *Anfibastón *Bantha *Cangrejo vonduun *Conejillo baldaviano *Coral yorik *Coralita *Dovin basal *Dweebit *Enmascarador ooglith / Encubridor ooglith *Espora brollup *Espora coomb *Espora tegnest *Gnullith *Grutchin "Saltamontes" *Nang hul "Bicho de impacto" *Jalea blorash *Mosca de arena *Pez calamariano *Plaeryin bol *Puma de cresta roja *Shlecho newt *Tizowyrm *Tutakan *Villip **Villip orientador *Yammosk "Coordinador de guerra" |droides= *Droide astromecánico **Droide astromecánico serie R2 **Droide astromecánico serie R5 *Droide barrendero *Droide de protocolo **Droide de protocolo serie 3PO por tu vieja **Droide de protocolo serie 9PO *Droide de servicio personal *Droide localizador de minas |lugares=Richi practica Tai chi chuan *Alderaan *Alurion *Ciudad de las Nubes *Commenor *Corellia *Coruscant **Bahía de Embarque 3733 **Edificio del Senado **Mando ExGal *Mon Calamari *Dagobah *Daluba *Dantooine *Galaxia yuuzhan vong **Ygziir *Janguine *Kashyyyk *Nkllon *Ord Mantell *Osarian **Osa-Prime *Praxeum Jedi *Reecee **La Espuma Burbujeante de Riebold *Rhommamool **Puertorrojo ***Plaza de la Esperanza de Redención ****Pabellón del Maestro de Puerto *Ryloth *Sector Dalonbiano **Belkadan ***ExGal-4 **Sector L1 **Vector Prime *Sector Moddell *Sector Veragi *Sistema Angour *Sistema Dubrillion **Capricho de Lando **Destrillion **Dubrillion *Sistema Helska **Helska "Sol helskano" **Helska 1 **Helska 2 **Helska 3 **Helska 4 **Helska 5 **Helska 6 **Helska 7 *Sistema Hoth **Campo de asteroides de Hoth **Capricho de Kerane *Sistema Juleviano **Dobido **Sernpidal ***Ciudad Sernpidal *Sullust *Tatooine *Vacío Intergaláctico |vehículos= *''Buen Minero'' *[[Cañonera clase Ranger|Cañonera clase Ranger]] *Carguero *Carguero Jolian *Caza estelar Ala-B *Caza estelar Ala-X **Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X **Caza estelar T-65XJ Ala-X "Ala-X clase XJ" *Cazador de Cabezas Z-95 *''Corredor I'' *Crucero Estelar Mon Calamari "Crucero de combate mon calamari" **''Mediador'' *Crucero Inmovilizador 418 "Crucero Interdictor" *[[Defensor Estelar clase Vizconde|Defensor Estelar clase Vizconde]] **''Vizconde'' *Deslizador terrestre *Destructor Estelar **[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] ***''Renovador'' *Estrella de la Muerte I *''Halcón Milenario'' *Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A "Ala-A" *Koros-Strohna "Mundonave" *Lanzadera **''Sable de Jade'' **''Juliupper'' **[[Lanzadera clase Spacecaster|Lanzadera clase Spacecaster]] *Mundonave de Da'Gara *Nave escudo *Remolcador *Rompehielos "Nave punzón" *Serie TIE **Bombardero TIE/sa "Bombardero TIEw ***TB-1 **TIE Avanzado x1 *Yorik-et "Coralita" *Yorik-stronha |organizaciones= *Alianza Rebelde *Asesino *Caballeros Rojos de la Vida *Cazarrecompensas *Contrabandista *Docena de Vengadores Más Dos *Guardia de Ciudad Sernpidal *Imperio Galáctico **Emperador Galáctico *Nueva Orden Jedi **Aprendiz Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Consejo Jedi **Maestro Jedi **Partido radical *Nueva República ***Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República **Embajador ***Guardia de Honor de la Nueva República **Jefe de Estado ***Consejo Asesor de la Nueva República ****Consejero ***Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República ****Almirante ****Comandante ****Escuadrón Pícaro *Pretores vong **Casta de los Intendentes ***Ejecutor **Casta de los Guerreros ***Prefecto *Primera Fuerza Osariana **Capitán *Sociedad Extragaláctica **Diplomático **Científico *Prisionero *Senado Rhommamooliano **Alcalde *Técnico |tecnología= *Alerones-S *Arma temible *Arpón *Ballesta wookiee *Bláster *Caja de empalmes *Cañón de iones *Cañón láser *Cañón láser cuádruple AG-2G *Compensador inercial *Computadora *Computadora de navegación *Comunicador *Coufee *Cronómetro *Datapad *Detonador térmico *Equipo de oxígeno *Escudo deflector *Evaporador de humedad *Generador de escudo deflector *Generador de iones *Propulsor *Hiperimpulsor *Holocámara *Holograma *Intercomunicador *Lámpara *Micrófono *Misil de impacto *Motor de iones *Pantalla de visión *Plastifino **Diario de plastifino *Porra metálica *Puesto de control *Rayo tractor *Repulsor *Retromochila *Sable láser *Tall-Yor *Tarjeta de datos *Telescopio orbital *Torpedo de protones *Traje vital *Traje de aislamiento *Transmisor tractor *Trueno 63 *Turboláser *Turbomotor *Unidad de comunicación *Vonduun Skerr Kyrric "Armadura de cangrejos vonduun" *Yaret-Kor "Cañón volcán" |eventos= *Batalla de Endor *Batalla del sistema Angor *Batalla de Yavin *Guerra Cremleviana **Batalla de Ygziir *Destrucción de Alderaan *Conflicto Osarian-Rhommamool **Primera Batalla de Osarian *Rescate en la Estrella de la Muerte I *Guerra Yuuzhan Vong **Destrucción de Sernpidal **Duelo en Belkadan **Primera Batalla de Helska **Primera Batalla de Dubrillion **Segunda Batalla de Helska |miscelánea= *Árbol dalloralla *Arpón y cable de remolque *Asteroide *Binario *Bola taikawaka *Caja *Cinturón de asteroides *Cometa *Conexión ramificada *Dejarik *Diamante *El Verdadero Camino **La Gran Doctrina ***Yun-Harla ***Yun-Yammka*Entrenamiento Jedi *Escala Pantang de Progreso Aerotecnológico *Esclavo *Extra-galáctico *Gripe de Findris *Hiperespacio *Idioma yuuzhan vong *Janguine *La Fuerza **Agrupamiento de la Fuerza **Escudo de la Fuerza **Lado oscuro de la Fuerza **Meditación **Perturbación en la Fuerza **Sentido de la Fuerza **Telequinesis ***Empujón con la Fuerza*Máscara de respiración ***Estrangulamiento con la Fuerza**Trance de hibernación "Trance Jedi" **Truco mental *Lekku *Lichen *Lava *Musgo *'Novato' *Núcleo de Yo'gand *Onda Mezzicanley *Oxígeno *Persecución en la trinchera *Plaga *Pozo de alquitrán tinuviano *Pozo de gravedad *Ryll *''Shwock Dubllon'' / Estela Encrespada *Shyriiwook *Tatuaje *Telepatía *Titanio *Tortura *Tosi-karu *Velocidad de la luz *Veneno *Ventanilla *Vonduun Skerr Kyrric *Wrench *'Zhaelor' }} Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Vector Prime ad.png|thumb|200px|Anuncio de Vector Prime.]] En el momento de su primera publicación, Vector Prime fue extremadamente controvertida entre los fans de Star Wars debido a la muerte de Chewbacca, siendo el wookiee el primer personaje importante de la trilogía original en morir de forma permanente en las novelas del Universo Expandido. La opinión estuvo fuertemente dividida entre si la muerte de un personaje querido era una estratagema barata para aumentar las ventas y el interés en la nueva serie, o si alimentaba el propósito dramático de declarar que incluso los personajes nucleares no estarían necesariamente "seguros" nunca. Mientras que Chewbacca fue el primer personaje importante de la Trilogía Original en morir en una novela del Universo Expandido, la muerte de Crix Madine en La Espada Oscura fue la primera muerte de un personaje con diélogo. La muerte de Chewbacca fue luego incluida como el número uno en 20 Most Memorable Moments of the Expanded Universe de Star Wars Insider. Fue uno de los pocos libros del UE en tener su propio comercial de televisión. Fue lanzado en el canal SyFy a fines de 1999, y presentaba una narración de Mark Hamill como Luke Skywalker, hablando mientras pasaban un montaje de escenas de la trilogía original y se escuchaba The Emperor's Theme.Comercial de Vector Prime El capítulo 4 de Vector Prime fue publicado como un avance en Star Wars Insider 45. Originalmente Luke y Mara ya iban a tener hijos en este libro, pero el autor R.A. Salvatore rechazó escribir sobre ellos. De acuerdo con una entrevista en La Fuerza Unificadora, Sue Rostoni, Shelly Shapiro y Lucy Wilson expresaron que uno de sus mayores lamentos acerca de la serie fueron las amenazas de muerte que R.A. Salvatore recibió debido a la muerte de Chewbacca. La novela dice que el Sector Modell está cerca del Sector Veragi y el Sector Dalonbiano en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con una fuente más nueva,The Essential Atlas, el Sector Modell está en el otro lado del Borde Exterior. Esta fue la primera novela de Star Wars escrita por R.A. Salvatore. Galería de portadas Galería de las diversas variaciones de la portada de Vector Prime. Image:VectorPrime art.jpg|Arte de portada Image:VectorPrime HC.jpg|Tapa dura inglesa (imagen completa) Image:vectorprime.jpg|Tapa dura inglesa Image:Vector Prime Cover.jpg|Paperback inglesa Image:VectorPrime PB.jpg|Relanzamiento en paperback de la versión inglesa Image:VectorPrimeAl.jpg|Alemana Image:Vector Prime danish.jpg|Danesa Image:VectorPrimeesp.jpg|Española Image:VectorPrime Fr HC.jpg|Francesa (tapa dura) Image:VectorPrime Fr PB.jpg|Francesa (paperback) Image:VectorPrimeJap.jpg|Japonesa Image:VectorPrime Pl.jpg|Polaca Image:VectorPrime Ru.jpg|Rusa Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * * --------- Categoría:Novelas de la Nueva Orden Jedi Categoría:Alberto Santos Editor Categoría:Del Rey